


Frodo's Forsaken Flight

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Multi-Age, Other - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2004-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 22:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3745698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the "Dark and Stormy Night" challenge. Now with more selections!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Frodo's Forsaken Flight

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

His mission achieved at the cost of his innocence, Frodo swooned back in the cradling claw of the giant Eagle, floating far above the lava that bled like his burgeoning, breaking heart as the Eagle nearly mockingly made some scenic swoops and dives as if to tour the wreckage of Barad-dûr, as if to show him that nothing remained of the Dark Lord of Middle-earth; indeed, the Eagle’s swooping, churning flight was doubly brutal considering poor half-conscious Frodo’s condition; placing his hand protectively over the real last bit of the Dark Lord Sauron left in Middle-earth—the fragile, innocent new half-Maia life stirring in his belly—Frodo leaned over the Eagle’s talon and hurled.  



	2. The Spirit of Fire

“Oh, take the bloody Silmaril then,” shrieked the plucky, rebellious, raven-haired violet-eyed elf-maiden Fëanárwen, as she slammed the door behind her, cranking up her Evanescence CD to drown out the sounds of the Valar pounding upon her door and demanding an apology for her language.  



	3. Quest for the Ring

As the Lord of the Nazgûl rode through the shattered ruin of Minas Tirith’s defenses, he cast his cold eyes about for the White Wizard, whom he had expected to foolishly challenge him but was in fact in the watercloset of the Citadel’s guest room trying desperately to extract Narya from the bowels of the sink.  



	4. Services Rendered

“One thing only will I accept in trade for my service,” said the eternally ravenous Queen of Unlight, as she trained all eight eyes on Melkor’s crotch.  



	5. Fiddle-dee-dee!

“Lawdy, Mister Frodo!” exclaimed Samwise, hands a-fluttering and rolling eyes a-flashing, “I don’t know nothin’ ‘bout destroyin’ no Rings!”


	6. A Well-Bred Gentleman

The customary exchange of finger-rings between spouses had understandably fallen out of fashion long ago, but this was of little concern to the Firstborn, able to read who was and was not wedded within the eyes of one another--yet young Estel, raised in the halls of Imladris and yet no Elf himself, was growing weary of being repeatedly slapped as he tried and failed to ascertain discreetly of each Elven lady who caught his eye whether or no she wore the now-traditional nipple-jewels of marriage.


End file.
